This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly an electronic musical instrument of the type that can change the color, volume, effect, etc., of a musical tone produced according to the operation of such operating members as a plurality of volume adjusting members, switches or the like which are mounted on a panel board.
A prior art electronic organs constructed such that after suitably setting a plurality of tone levers provided for each of a upper keyboard (UK), a lower keyboard (LK) and a pedal keyboard (PK) as well as volume adjusting members and switches regarding such effects as vibrato, tremolo, etc., and regarding UK/LK tone volume, balance, sustain time, the depth of reverb, etc. a desired musical composition can be performed. However, for a novice performer, it is difficult to set such a plurality of operating members to be suitable for performing such a variety of musical composition fashions as a church fashion, a jazz fashion, a pops fashion, a childrens music fashion and a classic fashion so that a considerable time is wasted before commencing a performance.